User blog:Dasleo/Operation: Lift the Veil I
The Last City: a veritable hub of prosperity and serenity. It was here that humanity could properly thrive and survive as it always needed to. The Darkness waited just beyond the borders, like a twisted maw clasping for the next meal. This was a game that humanity could never truly succeed in; only allowed to see how long they could endure against an insatiable foe. It was sunset; a bright and yellow orb cast its glow along the many borders of the Last City, with the Traveler overhead and tall in its majestic form. Guardians came and went among the Tower, doing their duty to protect those who could not protect themselves. It was a task not taken lightly. Though, this was all the life that Guardians knew; it was their charge to guard, and nothing more. Today seemed a bit different, however. There were talks, rumors about some new threat to the City. None knew what it was, but there was one among them who would personally take to it. The Vanguard gathered around their table, taking to discuss a new and rising issue. “We have a developing situation.” Zavala spoke in his authoritative tone, one that was deep and commanded respect from any who listened. Across the table were a few other Guardians: his fellow Vanguard, Cayde-6 and Ikora Rey, and another Titan. “We believe that there is a new, previously unknown Fallen House rising in the ruins of Washington; Seattle, specifically,” Ikora interjected. “We have no way of ascertaining their motives, nor their numbers. It is rather odd, though; how could they have gone so unnoticed until now?” “Yes… so it goes without saying, I need you to assemble a fireteam, Sylus.” Zavala commented. Across from the table, the other Titan removed his helmet, a relic from the great Titan hero, Saint-14. “Commander, if I might ask a question first?” Sylus had this deep voice, not too different from Zavala’s, though with a tone of compassion in it. Those who knew him regarded him as a close friend. “Go ahead, Sylus.” Zavala replied. “What am I to expect in Seattle? Is there anything I should know about?” Sylus knew that it was his duty to protect the City, but he did not feel entirely comfortable with entering this operation entirely blind. Though they had said before, the Fallen House had been relatively unknown before now. Perhaps, there was nothing to know at all. “We do not know.” Zavala said, offering no real answer at all. “Scout reports are talking all about Seattle right now. They never did see much of the House; just a flash of purple here and there.” Cayde-6 added. “Whatever they’re up to, if anything, they’re really quiet about it. Maybe even House of Kings quiet, if that were possible.” “We wish we had more to offer.” Zavala continued. “I would allot more fireteams to the operation, though we would be going blind at this point. For now, your orders are to locate this mystery House and deal with it however you see fit. We will provide any sort of reports we’ve received thus far, though I’m afraid it does not amount to much.” “We’ll forward coordinates to your Ghost. Stay safe, Mr. Marx.” Ikora commented. “I’ll take care of it.” Sylus responded. “Thank you, Commander.” Sylus lifted his helmet away from the table, and placed it back upon his head. Fastening it tightly, he nodded towards the other two Vanguard before promptly leaving the room. Back in the Plaza, another Guardian awaited Sylus as he returned. “How’d it go?” A young Hunter had asked. His appearance was of smooth features, blonde and matted hair. Most notably was the Lucky Raspberry that he rested his hands upon. “They know very little about the situation.” Sylus responded. “Zavala wishes for me to assemble a fireteam.” “A fireteam, you say? That’s a big responsibility, Sylus.” The Hunter paused for a moment, before nudging Sylus in his shoulder plate. “We could recruit the kid! What was his name again? Arcis, Ackus…” The Hunter didn’t seem to be that bright, but he made up for it with his positive attitude. He almost seemed rather happy that he was going to work with Sylus, suggesting that they were good friends. “Arxus, Brian.” Sylus responded, before heading over towards the Vault to grab some necessary items. “Arxus, right. That’s the kid from Chicago. He always did remind me a bit about you. You know, without all the shiny medals that I’m visualizing right here.” Brian poked Sylus on his breastplate. “I just don’t think that he’s ready for something like this. He’s only had a few months of training.” Sylus responded. From the Vault, he pulled out an old faithful of his, a weapon of pride that he had received for his service at Twilight Gap. The Gjallarhorn weighed heavy in his hands. “Geno, if you would.” A small Ghost bearing the insignia of the Vanguard appeared out of nowhere. “I would be honored to, Sylus.” Geno enveloped the rocket launcher in a blue glow, taking it away, before disappearing himself. "I mean, he's had you training him. I'd vote you up for Vanguard if Zavala wasn't already running the show." Brian crossed his arms. “I’m still not sure about it.” Sylus expressed his apprehension of allowing Arxus on the mission. “That’s okay. It’s your decision, man. Hey, you still have other fireteam members to pick out.” Brian scratched at his temple, still staring over towards Sylus. “Know anyone that would be trustworthy?” Sylus turned towards his Hunter companion. “I might know a few people.” Brian replied. Hours passed from then. Brian had managed to assemble quite a few Guardians, who were now resting in the lounge area of the Tower’s hangar. Sylus still felt somewhat apprehensive of undertaking the mission, though it was impossible to tell from his expression. He never removed his helmet. Sylus entered into the lounge area, joined on his flank by Brian. He surveyed the Guardians who had been collected there, counting two Warlocks and another Hunter. “These are the Guardians you picked?” Sylus asked. “I’ve heard a few things about them.” Brian began to speak. “Like that one there.” He pointed towards one of the Warlocks. “They call him Emperor-19. Once crawled out of the muck in Old Chicago just to get back to the Tower. He’s a little broody, though.” “A little broody?” Emperor-19 had his attention taken by Brian. “I could burn you alive.” “Okay, a lotta broody. Anyways, moving on. That other Warlock over there is Vandyn Cruz. He says he used to work for the Queen, though I don’t really know the truth behind that… he seems like a swell guy, though.” Brian continued. Vandyn was another Awoken, just like Sylus. The Warlock immediately bolted from his seat and stood before Sylus, eagerly shaking his hand. “Hello, yes. My name is Vandyn, as this young gentleman said before. I personally find myself proficient in Voidwalking, though I am also an excellent medic. I believe I would be an asset to your fireteam, Mr. Marx. Might I say, it would be an honor to work alongside someone who fought at Twilight Gap.” Vandyn seemed rather eccentric. After vigorously shaking Sylus’ hand, Vandyn sat back down again. “Thank you, Mr. Cruz.” Sylus responded. “What about the other Hunter, Brian?” “Well… he’s an odd one.” Brian said, almost hesitantly. “Providence-47.” The other Hunter spoke. “You can just call me Prov, if you feel like it. I don’t really care either way.” Providence sat at the back of the lounge, casually flipping a Hunter’s knife, end over end. “You need something dead, I’ll kill it. It’s that simple.” “So you’re a mercenary?” Sylus asked. “Mercenaries ask for pay. I just like shooting shit.” Providence promptly responded. He caught his knife and holstered it, before looking up towards Sylus and Brian. “That’s fair enough, I guess.” Brian responded, before sliding into one of the lounge chairs. “So, we almost have a full fireteam. We could use another Titan. What about that Russian that I’m always hearing about?” “I wouldn’t know.” Sylus sat down himself, though slowly, unlike Brian had done. While he mused about the situation, another Guardian had arrived within the lounge area. “I heard you were assembling a fireteam.” It was Arxus. “You’re not going.” Sylus responded. Brian was quick to lift himself up from his lounging, and Vandyn seemed quite interested in what was about to happen. Providence didn’t really seem to care. “Perhaps you really ought to let the boy go.” Emperor said. “He seems like he’s eager to prove himself out there.” “I am. And I’m definitely not letting you go anywhere without me, Sylus.” Arxus replied. Sylus sighed. “You really can’t go anywhere without me, can you? You’re a stubborn boy, I’ll give you that.” The old Titan seemed to chuckle to himself after that. It was nigh laughter, even. “It’s going to be dangerous, Arxus. I can’t make you go.” “I want to.” Arxus responded. Sylus pulled his lips into a smile. “It seems like we have our fireteam, then.” Category:Blog posts